¿Una poción, una cita?
by UnplottablePlace
Summary: James ama a Lily, Lily no. ¿Alguna idea? James tiene una.
1. C'est l'amour, c'est la vie

**Disclaimer** A Rowling pertenecen los personajes y lugares (vaya, pero que si ella quiere regalarme a... vale, ya veo que no T-T)

**Summary** James ama a Lily, Lily no. ¿Alguna idea? James tiene una.

**¿Una cita?**

**_Capítulo 1 : _C'est l'amour, c'est la vie**

- Y no me hace caso. Y no sabe ni mi nombre...

- ¡¡Padfoot!! – le regañó James

- ¿Qué? – puso carita inocente - Pero si es lo que en verdad sucede..

- Anda, tío deja terminar a Prongs – sugirió Peter (NdA alias "la rata traidora"), complaciente con James, como siempre.

James miró a Sirius, receloso, y continuó su relato.

- Pues eso, que ayer me dio el libro y sonrió. – terminó triunfal.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Remus. Padfoot movía la cabeza hacia los lados.

- No James, no... – suspiró – bueno, sí, no te insultó y no te echó a patadas de su mesa en la Biblioteca, vale – aceptó.

James tenía una media sonrisa pues sospechaba que Sirius tramaba argumentar lo contrario de lo que él acababa de relatar al grupo.

- Pero tío, fue amable porque quería seguir hablando con su novio. James. Su novio. Que no eres tú. Y mientras antes te fueras, antes seguiría hablando con Ryan... – James iba a quejarse – Espera.. – dijo Padfoot – Fue amable y te fuiste. Fin de todo.

- Ya... – afirmó con suficiencia - ¿Y su sonrisa? ¿Y su mirada? Además no es su novio...

- James, aún no oficialmente, pero seguro que lo acabarán siendo... Yo.. es decir, vaya, a Hogsmeade... irán juntos, no crees? – dijo Remus algo incómodo.

- James, yo de verdad que te deseo lo mejor con ella y las otras, ya lo sabes... – comenzó Sirius.

- ¿Y?

- Mira, ella no es ciega.

- ¿Qué? Pero qué dices.. sus ojos son puras esmeraldas que brillan..

- Prongs, calla, a ver que iba a decir Sirius – cortó Remus mirando a su amigo.

- Eso, no es ciega. Necesita ver y te mira. Una mirada es una mirada. Sólo eso..

- Ah... – pero James no iba a ceder tan pronto - ¿la sonrisa?

Suspiro general. James ya estaba perdido. Y cómo hacerlo regresar a la realidad... y claro, la opción de decirle "que no, James, que pasa de ti..." Uff, mejor seguir pensando.

- Prongs, ¿a dónde..? – el chico se iba sin terminar el desayuno.

- Se me ocurrió una idea... no creo que.. pero igual si yo.. – y dicho esto, desapareció.

- Odio cuando hace esto – se quejó Peter.

Sirius y Remus se cruzaron miradas de suficiencia. Era sábado, por lo tanto, día libre.

Si James no regresaba antes de esa noche, recurrirían al Mapa del Merodeador.

_**------**_

_"I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To Not Good"_

**NdA** : el fict está empezando... RR plz!! Tnks!! Gracias Ely ¡¡mi primer review!! ;)


	2. Un plan

**_Capítulo 2 : _Un plan**

- Vale, un poco más.. ya, no... sí, bien. – decía mientras estaba observando la receta en el enorme libro. Levantó la cabeza – ¡Hola chicos!

Remus y Sirius lo habían estado buscando luego, por la tarde, y lo hallaron en las Mazmorras, en el Aula de Pociones; se acercaban ahora a su caldero, cuyo contenido había logrado una tonalidad violeta, y lo miraban sorprendidos.

- James.. no me puedo creer que estés estudiando para el teórico de Pociones – dijo Remus asombrado.

- Claro que no estoy..

- Tío, ¿entonces qué haces? – se acercó Sirius tomando la botellita y agitándola con mucha fuerza. Salían burbujitas azules.

- ¡¡Para!! – gritó James quitándole el frasquito. – es para Lily – sonrió.

- Mh – asintió Sirius sin interés.

- ¡Lily!

- Mh – volvió a asentir.

- Para que Lily se sienta atraída por mi durante diez horas justas.

- ¡¡¡Prongs, genial!!!

Remus tosió.

- No. Genial no es. – y oscureciendo su rostro, dijo grandilocuentemente mirando a su amigo - Muy mala idea cervatillo, muy mala.

James sonrió.

- Puede, pero es lo que toca.

Remus no sonreía

- Tú sabes que te puedes meter en un lío, ¿no?

- Síp

- ¿Y que legalmente podrían expulsarte? – le señaló Sirius

- Sólo si lo pillan – afirmó Moony, ahora tranquilo.

- ¿Tío, tú estás ahora con James o..? – preguntó Padfoot extrañado.

- No, pero es lo que él ha pensado – un gesto de James indicó que eso era exactamente lo que él había pensado.

- Vale... – dijo James, concentrado observando la poción – ya está terminada. – anunció con orgullo.

El gesto de Remus seguía siendo contradictorio. Sabía que si James se proponía algo, acabaría haciéndolo y sabía también que la poción era peligrosa incluso después de haberla preparado, pues solía tener efectos secundarios no graves, pero sí desconocidos pues nunca salía de la misma forma y dependía incluso de la persona que se la tomaba...

_**------**_

_"I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To Not Good"_

NdA : ahí surge una idea y su realización... RR plz!! Tnks!!


	3. La misión está desarrollándose

_**----**_

_**Capítulo 3 : La misión está desarrollándose...**_

- Moony, entonces, una cucharada y ya, no? - Se encontraban en las cocinas, añadiendo la poción a la taza azul de Lily.

Remus finalmente había decidido ayudar a James, no porque no aprobara, sino porque consideraba que éste lo haría igual y que ya que era él quien controlaba más de Pociones, por lo menos, ir para ayudar a que todo saliera bien y rápido.

Remus asintió con la cabeza. James echó la cantidad a la taza y la colocó con el resto.

_ - Diez horas y todo termina, diez horas y todo termina - _se iba repitiendo el werewolf.

- Perfecto, ahora a dónde vamos – preguntó Prongs

- ¿Qué a dónde vamos? – James seguía sonriendo - ¿¿cómo..??

- Moony, no te..

- Las cinco, James, son las cinco de la mañana y yo me voy a dormir. – Prongs vio cómo su amigo salía de las cocinas y desaparecía por el pasillo.

_**------**_

Al día siguiente, cuando los chicos de Gryffindor se despertaron, James ya no estaba en la cama. Cuando iban a bajar a ver si lo encontraban, lo hallaron en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, hablando (?) con Lily. La chica parecía indignada.

- James Potter te odio. – y seguida por otras dos chicas, salió de la Sala Común dando un portazo.

- ¿James? – se atrevió a preguntar Remus

El chico se giró despacio y alzó las manos al aire.

- ¿Veis ahora por qué necesito esa poción?

- No te va a servir de nada, Prongs, cuando se pase el efecto... – comenzó Sirius.

- Ya. Pero igual me doy cuenta que ella ya no..

- No creo.. – cortó Peter murmurando.

- Venga, bajemos – apremió Remus – la poción ya está en su lugar.

Peter y Sirius que no sabían dónde era eso, entornaron los ojos.

_**------**_

_"I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To Not Good"_

NdA : Síp, ya está todo a punto... RR plz!! Tnks!!


End file.
